


If You Tell a Weasley a Secret...

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M, HP: EWE, Smutty Claus 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you tell a Weasley a secret... the rest of them will know soon enough and likely before you wanted them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Tell a Weasley a Secret...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Smutty Claus 2014 and was a gift for thistle_verse.

Draco Malfoy stared down at the dark green wool sweater unable to hide the look of dislike on his face. "Do I really have to wear this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, replied from the bathroom where she was finishing her makeup. "Mrs. Weasley makes them for us every year and you're wearing yours."  
  
"What if I get too warm?" he asked.  
  
"Then you can take it off when we get there," Hermione replied, coming into the room. "But not before you've thanked her and told her how much you like it."  
  
Draco sighed and pulled the sweater over his head. Oh the things he did for love.  
  
"You look handsome," Hermione said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"How long do we have to stay tonight?" Draco asked.  
  
"Only a few hours," Hermione replied. "Then we can come home and do a little celebrating ourselves."  
  
She had no idea.  
  
The Burrow was already packed with the large Weasley family and friends when they arrived. They greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Draco was slightly disgruntled to see that he was the only one wearing a "Weasley sweater;" a fact that his best friend Pansy Parkinson-Weasley couldn't resist teasing him about.  
  
"She really has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Pansy teased when Draco joined her in the corner she was sitting in.  
  
"Shut up," Draco replied after pulling the sweater off and stuffing it behind him on his chair.  
  
"So, did you bring it?" Pansy asked, leaning in closer.  
  
"Of course not," he retorted. "I'm not doing that _here_ ; I'm doing it back at our flat."  
  
"Afraid she'll say no?" Pansy teased.  
  
"Of course not -"  
  
"Afraid who will say no?"  
  
Draco groaned as Pansy's husband Ron appeared next to them.  
  
"It's nothing," Draco said at the same time Pansy said, "Hermione."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said, too loudly for Draco's liking. "What would she- oh!"  
  
"Isn't it exciting?" Pansy asked her husband.  
  
"Very," Ron replied. "Though you know if you hurt her -"  
  
"I have to answer to you, your brothers and Harry, yeah I got that the first time you threatened me," Draco stated. "I need to visit the loo."  
  
He stalked up the stairs to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. His proposal was supposed to be a surprise, but he was quickly regretting telling Pansy his plan and he knew that it would be a matter of time before the entire Weasley family knew what was going on.  
  
When he left the bathroom a moment or so later, he found George Weasley standing at the top of the stairs grinning and knew that the news was spreading even quicker than he had imagined.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione loved spending Christmas Eve with the extended Weasley family. It was always loud and cheerful; the exact opposite of Christmas with her parents. Not that she didn't enjoy spending the day with her parents, but she'd always felt like something was missing from their Christmases.  
  
Christmas this year would be an interesting affair as she and Draco would be splitting their Christmas; spending half the day with her parents and half of the day with his mother. She hoped that someday they'd be able to bring both sides of their family together so they could spend all day with them.  
  
"Hermione, dear, will you help me refill the trays?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she passed.  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied. She followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen and followed her lead in refilling the trays.  
  
"It was very nice of Draco to wear his sweater this evening," Mrs. Weasley said. "I wasn't sure he'd wear it, but I thought I'd make him one since I was wrong about Fleur not wanting one."  
  
"He wouldn't leave the house without it on," Hermione stated, deciding not to tell Mrs. Weasley that he hadn't had a choice on the matter.  
  
"I know Arthur and I aren't your parents, but we consider you one of our children -"  
  
"I consider you both my Wizarding parents," Hermione interrupted. "I love being a part of your family."  
  
"And we love having you," Mrs. Weasley stated, patting her hand. "We also love Draco. He has grown into a loving, caring wizard, no matter what he was like in the past or any dislike that lingered between our family and his. All of that is forgiven and forgotten and we can't wait to see what the future has in store for the two of you."  
  
"I can't either," Hermione replied somewhat tearfully. She gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and then helped her return the trays to the living room.  
  
After that, she made her way to where Ginny was sitting with Pansy and thought she heard people whispering as she walked past them, but every time she stopped to investigate, they stopped whispering and started talking about things like the weather and Quidditch.  
  
"Is there something on my face or on my dress?" she asked her friends when she joined them.  
  
"No why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I feel like everyone is staring at me and or whispering about me," Hermione replied.  
  
"Really? How strange," Pansy replied.  
  
There was something in her voice that made Hermione studied her. Judging by the way Pansy refused to meet her eyes, Hermione could tell that she knew something but was trying to pretend she didn't. Then Hermione looked at Ginny and her friend wearing smiling and looking her straight in the eye as if daring Hermione to accuse her of hiding something.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sighed as he listened to murmuring around him. So much for keeping his proposal a secret.  
  
"If it's any consolation, they won't tell her," a voice said.  
  
Draco turned and saw Harry Potter standing behind him.  
  
"Maybe not, but it's Hermione, she has to have noticed the whispering by now," Draco stated. "And if she hasn't, she will shortly and then, knowing her, her mind is going to be whirling to figure out what is going on."  
  
"So why not do it now?" Harry suggested. "Before she figures it out herself. Take her for a walk or something."  
  
"I don't have the ring with me," Draco replied.  
  
"That's ok, I didn't even have a ring when I proposed to Ginny," Harry stated. "And she still married me." He leaned in closer. "Also, between the two of us, I've learned that it's pointless to tell one Weasley a secret, because they'll all know in a matter of time and usually before you want them to know it."  
  
"And you waited to tell me this because?" Draco asked.  
  
"Had to let you learn for yourself," Harry said, smirking. He clapped Draco on the back and then headed into the living room.  
  
Looking down at his watch, Draco saw that they had been at the Burrow for just over an hour. He doubted that Hermione would be ready to leave, but he thought it was worth a shot before he completely gave up his plan.  
  
Going into the living room, he saw her sitting with Ginny and Pansy and headed over to them.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked and he mentally cursed when the whole room got quieter. He shot a panicked look at Pansy over Hermione's shoulder and his friend got the message and loudly called over to her mother-in-law asking about what was in the delicious tart she was eating.  
  
"I'll be right back," Hermione told Ginny.  
  
Draco led Hermione out the room under the watchful eyes of everyone else and led her into the empty kitchen. Her comment to Ginny obviously meant that she was nowhere near ready to leave for the evening.  
  
"What's up?" she asked Draco once they were alone.  
  
"It's really crowded in here and I was thinking about going for a walk," he told her. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
She studied him for a moment before nodding.  
  
"You wait here, I'll grab our coats," Draco told her. He went into the living room, shooting a glare at everyone he passed and "accidentally" kicked Ron and his big mouth in the shin, and grabbed their coats.  
  
"Good luck," Harry muttered as Draco passed him before going into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco's surly attitude as they stepped out into the chilly night air.  
  
"Everything ok?" she asked as she slipped her hand into his.  
  
"It will be," he replied. "Can we go somewhere private? Out of sight of the windows."  
  
"Uh, sure," Hermione said. "There is a pond not too far from here."  
  
"Let's go there," he told her.  
  
Curious about what was going on, Hermione led him down the path towards the pond.  
  
When they reached the frozen water, Draco dropped her hand and stared into the trees on the other side. Hermione sat down on the bench that had been put there by Mr. Weasley when his kids were young so Mrs. Weasley could watch them swim in the pond.  
  
Hermione wished she could read Draco's mind to figure out what was going on. Judging by the way the room had gone silent when he'd asked to speak to her it was obvious that they had been the subject of all the whispering.  
  
"Draco," she said. "What's going on? Why is everyone whispering about us?"  
  
"Because Ron has a big mouth," Draco stated.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Draco walked over and sat down next to her on the bench. "I told Pansy something a couple weeks ago and she brought it up tonight and Ron overheard. The next thing I knew, everyone knew."  
  
"Except me, I don't know what's going on," Hermione stated.  
  
"No, you don't," Draco stated. "They didn't tell you, but you've figured out they were talking about us."  
  
"It was kind of obvious," Hermione replied. "But I don't know _why_ they were whispering."  
  
"Really? You don't have a single guess?" Draco asked looking at her.  
  
"None," Hermione replied. Even as she said it, however, images of engagement rings and wedding dresses flashed through her mind. "Oh!"  
  
"Figured it out, did you?" Draco asked, somewhat cynically.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Hermione replied. "But judging by your reaction, I don't think I was supposed to figure it out. At least not yet."  
  
"You weren't," he told her. "It was supposed to be a surprise. But then Ron opened his big mouth and -"  
  
"Shh," Hermione said, pressing a figure to his lips. "The surprise isn't ruined yet. Knowing you, you had something wonderful planned and I want to wait for that."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive," Hermione replied. "Now, let's get back inside. It's really cold out there."  
  
"What do we tell the others?" Draco asked. "They're all positive that we'll come back… well, _you know_."  
  
"I'll pretend to get a phone call on my mobile from my parents and you can go inside and tell the whole lot that I'm still clueless and you're waiting to do what you'd originally planned on," Hermione stated.  
  
"They aren't going to believe that for one second," Draco told her.  
  
"Well then it is your responsibility to convince them that it's true," she replied as they reached the backyard. She was reaching into her coat pocket to grab her mobile when it really did ring. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was in fact her parents. "I'll answer this and be right in."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Draco entered the living room a minute later, it was just as he expected it to be. The Weasley family was all crowded together waiting to congratulate himself and Hermione.  
  
"But where is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Outside talking to her parents," Draco replied. "And before she gets in here, you lot need to calm down. I didn't ask her yet."  
  
"What? Why not?" Pansy demanded.  
  
"Because despite you all whispering about it and whatever else you were doing, she hasn't realized what is going on yet," Draco replied. "And I've decided I want to propose the way I planned to. So please, stop whispering or she will figure out what's going on."  
  
"She really doesn’t know what's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not that I could tell," Draco replied as he heard the backdoor open and close. "So please, just shut up about it all!"  
  
Seconds later, Hermione came into the room looking none the wiser. "Draco, my mum wants us at their place by 9 tomorrow morning." She made an exaggerated show of looking around the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "Unless Harry and Ginny have anything they want to tell us."  
  
Draco watched in amusement as Harry and Ginny shot looks of shock at each other.  
  
"Oh come on now," Mrs. Weasley said. "I was pregnant 6 times; don't think I don't know all the signs."  
  
"We were going to tell you all tomorrow," Ginny admitted. "We're due in July."  
  
There was a loud cheer and Draco's eyes met Hermione's. She gave him a small smile before walking over and congratulating Harry and Ginny. As she hugged her friends, he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Mrs. Weasley was calling the two of them out for not sharing their pregnancy news with everyone else.  
  
He wasn't sure how many kids Hermione wanted; though he knew she did want kids. He knew he wanted at least two and since she was an only child, too, he'd be surprised if she only wanted one.  
  
Looking around the room, he noted that Ginny, Pansy and Hermione had disappeared. He caught Harry's eye and he just shrugged. Ron, who was standing next to Harry, however, caught Draco's attention by nodding his head towards the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, don't you," Ginny said as soon as she, Pansy and Hermione were in her old bedroom.  
  
"Know what?" Hermione asked, straightening a picture frame on the wall.  
  
"Oh give up already," Pansy told her. "You and Draco are the worst liars ever."  
  
"And how convenient was that your parents just happened to call while you were outside," Ginny added.  
  
"They really did call," Hermione stated. "If my coat were up here I would show up on my mobile, not that either of you would understand one since you never -"  
  
"I've used Harry's," Ginny cut her off. "And don't distract us. We know, you know."  
  
"I know _something_ ," Hermione said, giving in. "But we didn't say anything _specifically_. All I have are ideas and I'd like to keep it that way." She turned to Ginny. "A baby?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied, placing a hand on her still flat stomach. "We've known for a couple weeks. Can't believe mum spoiled our surprise though."  
  
With the conversation directed towards Harry and Ginny's pending arrival and Pansy talking about her wishes to start a family with Ron, Hermione began to wonder when Draco would pop the question and how he would do it. She was just starting to play scenarios in her head when the door to the bedroom opened and the three wizards came in.  
  
"Mum is breaking out the Celestina album," Ron said. "I reckon it's time for us to go, Pans."  
  
"Us, too," Harry said to Ginny.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley told me to take you home," Draco said to Hermione with a grin.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we can't disobey her," Hermione replied.  
  
They said their goodbyes to everyone and then headed out to the yard. Draco took her hand and she let him take her home via side-along apparition.  
  
They arrived in the middle of their small living room a few seconds later.  
  
"Before we go to bed," he said. "I'd like you to open a present."  
  
Heart pounding loudly, she knew that this was the moment.  
  
He bent down and grabbed a small box from under the tree then crossed the room and handed it to her.  
  
With trembling hands, she pulled the ribbon and wrapping paper off, revealing a square box. Dropping the wrappings to the ground, she pulled the lid off the box and found a black ring box nestled inside of it.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as Draco took the box from her and pulled the ring box out. Then he knelt on the ground before her and asked, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest wizard on the face of the earth and marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed and flung herself onto him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One minute he was on his knee and the next he was flat on his back with her laying on top of him.  
  
"You haven't even seen the ring yet," he stated. "It could be hideous."  
  
"I know it won't be," she replied then without asking to see the ring, she leaned down and pressed her mouth against his.  
  
Draco let the ring box fall to the ground and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to do this here or in the bedroom?"  
  
"Here, we've never had sex by a Christmas tree," Hermione replied, kissing his jaw.  
  
Their clothes quickly became a forgotten pile as their embrace became hotter than the fire burning in their fireplace. Soon, he flipped them so he was on top and she was laying on the area rug. He gave her a long, slow kiss and then positioned his member at her entrance.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied before he slid into her, filling her completely.  
  
In the flickering glow of the fire and the colorful lights on the tree, their bodies moved together in harmony, creating a shadow puppet show on the wall behind them. His fingers found her sensitive nub as they grew closer to their climaxes and ensured that they came nearly at the same time.  
  
Chest heaving, he collapsed alongside of her and it wasn't until after his head cleared enough for him to think that he remember the ring. Sitting up, he leaned over her naked body and dug through the pile of clothes. At the very bottom, he found the black ring box.  
  
Opening the box, Draco removed the ring and then fell back to Hermione's side. He took her left hand and slid the classic diamond solitaire ring onto her finger.  
  
"It's perfect, Draco," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes again as she looked at her ring.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Draco."


End file.
